


Lace

by Gaffsie



Series: Lines [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Incest, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaffsie/pseuds/Gaffsie
Summary: Jughead's trying something out. FP approves.





	Lace

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this [this](https://riverdale-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1356.html?thread=691532#cmt691532) prompt:
> 
> "One day while FP is out, Jughead finds some of Gladys’ old lingerie. He decides to try it on, just to know how it feels, and see how it looks on him. FP walks in while Jughead is wearing it. He thought Gladys used to look sexy when she wore it, but Jughead? His gorgeous, pretty sexy son, Jughead? Jughead wears it even better. Just what is FP supposed to do about that? He has ideas... "

His planned meeting with Eddie turned out to be a bust, the fucker probably passed out in bathroom somewhere, so FP comes home a lot sooner than expected. It's fine – Jug's made some noise about cleaning the trailer, so FP figures he can help out with the vacuuming or something. Or clean the oven; Gladys always went on about what a bitch that was to do.

Jughead's bike and his ratty old truck are both parked outside, but the door is locked, and when he gets inside, the trailer is suspiciously quiet. FP figures the kid is probably napping. He locks the door behind himself and throws his jacket on the sofa. The vacuum cleaner is standing by the living room table, but the popcorn Jughead spilled on the floor last night when FP... distracted him during the True Crime documentary he was watching is still there, so apparently he didn't get that far.

Feeling a bit like a detective, he makes his way to the bedroom. He pushes the door open, and just about has time to note that the bed is practically hidden under piles and piles of clothes; his, Jughead's, and even some of Jellybean's and Gladys', before his gaze is captivated by the sole occupant of the room. 

Jughead's standing in front of the mirror. Nothing terribly unusual about that. Like all teenagers he can be surprisingly vain about his appearance sometimes. What is unusual is what he's wearing.

Which isn't much, to be fair.

FP immediately recognizes it as Glady's. That woman was always more about leather, but sometimes she donned this lacy little baby-doll. She always looked spectacular in it too, her tits practically spilling out of the top of the black lace bodice, and the hem barely covering her ass. Not that it mattered, because it's practically see-through anyway, making the tiny little matching thong the only thing protecting her modesty.

He's never really considered what Jughead would look like in lingerie before. His boy might be a pretty little thing, but he's also unequivocally a man, slim but strong, with toned arms and a flat chest. And a dick, which is difficult to forget right now, because _damn_ , those panties are doing an exceptionally poor job hiding it. Just fitting his balls in there had to have been a challenge, and the dick itself is poking out at the top. 

FP's not really given it much thought before, but Jughead is obviously a lot taller than his mom too. What was -barely - a nightie on her is more like a strappy little top on on him. 

In the split second before Jughead notices he's not alone, he looks thoughtful and unguarded, studying himself in the mirror, but then he whirls around, eyes as big as saucers and mouth open on a reflexive denial.

“Dad!” he exclaims, awkwardly trying to cover his dick with his hand. His face is pretty much a study in terror.

FP says nothing. He's pretty sure he's gaping. If he was a cartoon character his tongue would have rolled out on the floor by now and steam would be coming out of his ears.

Jughead takes an anxious step towards him. His feet are bare, and FP has time to think that it's a shame Gladys' heels wouldn't fit him, because that would really complete the look.

“I was just-” He gestures towards the clothes he's piled up on the bed.

“I was gonna clean out the closet, and then-”

He's blushing cutely, pink blooming on his cheekbones, and FP's a bit in awe of how he and Glady's managed to produce such a pretty son. She is one sexy lady, and he knows that he's turned quite a few heads in his days (still does, honestly, which is an incredible ego boost for a guy his age), but Jughead is something else. Especially like this, scraps of lace putting him more on display than if he'd been completely naked, still looking almost elegant rather than tawdry.

Jughead hesitates, and then he straightens up, shoulders squared, like he's redying for a fight. He looks like a four course meal, and FP wants to _devour_ him.

“I found this, and I was curious,” he says, voice soft. He's toying with the hem, bunching it up between his fingers. 

“It looks good.” FP finally finds his voice. His fingers are itching with the need to _touch_.

Jughead's lips twists into a relieved smile.

“You don't think it's weird?”

“No,” FP says, shaking his head. “I think it's hot.”

“Yeah?”

FP finally closes the remaining distance between them, putting his hands on Jughead's waist, smoothing down the lace, his pinkie fingers brushing the edges of the thong. Jughead shivers at the contact, his green eyes still a little unsure, guarded, and FP has to kiss him then, make that frowning mouth open against his, let FP's tongue tangle with his.

Jughead's been a whore for kisses since they started this, and today's no exception, Jughead practically melting into the kiss, throwing his arms over FP's shoulders and leaning into him with his whole body. He's moaning softly around the tongue in his mouth, hardly even noticing that FP is backing him towards the bed.

FP pushes him down, breaking their kiss in the process, and Jughead makes a soft sound of complaint that makes FP's dick twitch in his pants.

He's so fucking pretty, sitting on the bed, on top of what looks like FP's old sweatpants, a petulant pout on his lips because his daddy is denying him kisses. 

Up close like this, FP can see his nipples through the lacy fabric of the nightie, the cold air in the bedroom making them pebble. He looks further down, and-

“Holy Shit.” He says it with reverence, because Jughead's _shaved_. He can't believe he didn't notice before, but in his defense there's a lot to take in. Almost helplessly, FP sinks down on his knees on the floor between Jughead's spread legs, his mind fucking reeling. He can't take his eyes off the strip of smooth pale skin.

He can hear Jughead scoff, amused, and then there is hand on his chin and Jughead is forcing his head up. He's smiling now, eyes sparkling with something fond.

“I take it you approve?”

“Fuck yeah,” FP says, and Jughead chuckles.

“I didn't plan to, but it looked so weird with pubes.” And sure, FP gets that. Victorias' Secret didn't make those panties for ladies with body-hair.

“You know that's gonna itch like a motherfucker once it starts to grow out, right?” FP feels honor-bound to inform him.

Jughead looks shy all of a sudden, ducking his head and not meeting his eyes.

“I figured I'd keep it like this for a while. If you don't mind.”

FP traces the skin with his finger, watching goose bumps rise in its wake.

“It's sexy as hell,” he says, simply. “But why do you want to keep it?”

“I like the way it feels,” he says, like a confession, and then, a bit exasperated, “even if it was a nightmare to shave my balls.”

FP has to smile at that. He can imagine.

“Next time, I'll help you.” And yeah, he wants to be helpful, but he's pretty sure it would also be really fucking hot being trusted to do that for him.

“Okay.” Jughead's voice shakes a little, and FP figures he's just as into that idea as him.

Jughead's cock is half-hard, has been since FP kissed him, and the thong is framing rather than concealing it, pushing it up towards the flat planes of his stomach. FP feels like he's held back long enough.

“Hands on the bed,” he orders, and Jughead, always obedient when he wants to be, complies, letting his hands rest on to the edge of the mattress. 

FP leans in, kisses the head, tonguing the slit before opening his mouth around it, and sucking. It takes very little to work Jughead to full hardness. He licks his way down the shaft while one of his hands goes to the elastic of the thong, pushing it down under Jughead's balls. They really are smooth. No nicks either. It's pretty impressive, especially considering it was his first time shaving them. He takes one into his mouth, sucks on it, and above him Jughead makes a high pitched sound.

No wonder he likes them shaved – he must be very sensitive like this. FP spends some time on his testicles, liking the way it makes Jughead keen and whimper, and his dick slap wetly against FP's forehead.

He lets them go with one last lick and rubs his bristly chin on the sensitive skin on the inside of Jughead's thighs, wondering if Jughead will have beard-burn tomorrow. Part of him hopes so. He has to be careful about leaving marks where anyone can see, but he likes leaving them elsewhere; hickeys on his chest and finger-shaped bruises on his hips. Not to hurt; just to remind him who he belongs to. 

He circles Jughead's dick with his hand, and works his lips around it, letting it bump over his palate.

He can feel Jughead's thighs twitching under his hands, no doubt fighting the urge to fuck up into FP's mouth. FP would have no such compunctions, never missing a chance to just make him take it, Jughead's eyes tearing reflexively and fighting his gag reflex, but his son is a lot more polite. 

FP takes pity on him and bobs his head, loving the way Jughead feels in his mouth, the crisp taste of him, the nasty sucking sounds of him sucking his son's dick. Jughead's making little breathy moans, choked back “unh,” and “ahh,” noises spilling out of his mouth.

“Dad-” he warns, and FP backs off, let's the head glide out of his mouth as Jughead comes with a pretty moan, painting FP's tongue and chin with his jizz. 

FP swallows what's in his mouth, and then he rises up, meets Jughead's mouth with his. Jughead kisses him like he's desperate for it, sucking on his tongue the same way FP was sucking his dick just a minute ago. FP is so hard his dick is fucking throbbing with need, his hands almost shaking as he gets his pants open and pushes them down his legs.

He wants - he wants so many different things, but right now the one thing he can think of is how earth-shattering that first glimpse of Jug in front of the mirror was. He wants more of that, of watching Jughead watch himself, preening a little, the vain little thing. The floor should do, he thinks.

He gets his pants and underwear off, but doesn't bother with the rest, and then he drags Jughead down on the floor with him. He laughs, startled and happy, but doesn't fight it, landing on top of FP in an ungainly sprawl.

“Wait,” he says, eyes still shining with mirth. “Do we need lube for this?”

FP swears under his breath, and Jughead laughs some more, and gives a condescending pat to his cheek. 

“Someone is eager,” he says, and then he gets up and goes to the bedside table. FP looks longingly at his ass, and seriously considers burning all of Jughead's boxer shorts. He could do humanity a favor and replace them with thongs instead.

Since he prefers not being forced to sleep on the couch, he files that idea away under 'maybe,' and focuses on finding a good position to sprawl against the bed. Legs spread, knees bent, and yeah, this could work. Jughead's limber enough for it.

“What do you have in mind?” Jughead asks. He tosses him the lube bottle, bless him. FP does a quick job of lubing up his dick. 

“Do you need me to open you up?” FP asks, and Jughead blushes a little. 

“Not after this morning, no,” he says, and oh yeah, FP had almost forgotten about that. 

“In that case, I want you on my lap, facing the mirror.”

Jughead's hand goes to the panties, but that is certainly not part of the plan, and FP tells him so, in no uncertain terms. 

It takes some work getting Jughead positioned where he wants him. He has to throw his right leg over FP's thigh to get leverage, get his right arm over FP's shoulder, and put the left hand on the floor for balance.

“I've had _Twister_ sessions less intense than this,” he grumbles, and FP chuckles.

“But now we both can watch you ride me,” he says, looking at the mirror. Jughead's reflection meets his eyes and his disgruntled expression slides right off his face when he catches sight of the two of them in the mirror. 

“That is obscene,” he says, sounding admiring. It absolutely is, the way Jughead is splayed open over FP's hard cock, the lingerie hiding absolutely nothing.

“It gets better,” FP says. He pulls the thong to the side, and they both watch in awe as Jughead achingly slowly lowers himself down on FP's hard dick.

FP smiles at the sight, and tweaks Jughead's nipple through the lace.

“And now you ride me,” he says.

Jughead bites his lip in concentration, and lifts his hips a little experimentally. When he realizes he's not going to topple over, he gets more confident, raising his hips and sinking down again in a steady rhythm. FP continues to play with his nipples, because it's fun, and because it makes Jughead moan and toss his head wantonly when he twists them just. right. 

Jughead is hot and tight around him, clenching helplessly around his cock ever so often, and he looks so pretty like this, face flushed, and lips swollen and dark pink, like they're fucking _painted_. He looks so pale against the black of his hair and the lace, so slim and soft when framed by FP's more muscular, hairier body. FP caresses his flank, loving the way his work-roughened hand look on the lace, the way it feels scratchy-soft against his fingers. 

He kisses Jug's shoulder, his bicep, licks along the edge of the bodice and scrapes his teeth over a lace-covered nipple.

He knows Jughead's thighs are going to kill him tomorrow, and that it probably will make him really sourly in response, but it's so fucking worth it, because this way he gets to watch Jughead fuck himself on his cock; at the way his thighs strain as he works himself up and down, the way his cock bounces against his stomach at every thrust, and the way FP's lube-shiny cock looks sliding in and out of his ass.

FP fucks up into Jughead, making him whimper in response, so he does it again, meeting Jughead's every thrust and really slamming him down on his dick. 

“Gonna keep you like this forever,” he growls out, “fucked open and ready.”

“Yeah,” Jughead moans, “do it, yes,” arching his back prettily, really getting into it now.

“So fucking pretty like this, and mine, ain't that right?”

“Yes,” Jughead sobs.

FP gets his hand wrapped loosely around his dick, gives him something to fuck into.

He presses a kiss against his shoulder, whispers, “gonna come for me, sweetheart?” against his skin.

“Yes,” Jughead whimpers. High on pleasure now, on his daddy's cock in his ass, rough hand around his dick, and filthy promises in his ear.

FP bites gently at his shoulder, starts sucking on the skin, and Jughead fucking _keens_ , a broken, “daddy,” falling from his lips as he comes, clenching around FP's cock, coming all over the pretty lace negligee and making FP tumble over the finish-line with him, shooting his load inside him with a relieved groan. 

Jughead practically collapses against his chest, and FP feels a little bad now, so he manhandles him into a more comfortable position, until he's sitting in FP's lap with his head resting against FP's chest. And now it's FP's turn to feel uncomfortable, his naked ass on the cheap rug, sweaty shirt still on and sticking against his chest. But considering what he just put the kid through, it's only fair.

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone couldn't work out quite the position they were fucking in, I got it from [this](https://twitter.com/hookupsonly100/status/1079394548986580993) porn-clip. I know it's needlessly complicated, but I kind of fell in love with it. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Inspiration for the lingerie for those who are curious: [HERE](https://ww.victoriassecret.com/lingerie/the-lace-shop/chantilly-lace-trim-babydoll-very-sexy?ProductID=396790&CatalogueType=OLS).


End file.
